buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry
"Woah! You're bashing their ears with too much info, Fen! Looks like we're gonna have to pound this fream into next week to make 'em forget what you said!" — Cherry Cherry is one of the Team Buddy admins and a member of the Virbank Slodges. Early Life Team Buddy After the Player defeats Danny and Rosie, Cherry takes it upon herself to try and stop them before they interfere with Team Buddy's plans even more. She confronts them at the Dream Yard after Professor Fennel's Buddyization. She explains that Fennel was Buddyized in order to keep her skills at Team Buddy's disposal, revealing that Buddyized Fennel even offered to build Buddyization machines to help. When an eager-to-please Fennel starts sharing too much info, Cherry snaps at Fennel and the two battle the Player because they know too much now and cannot leave. Cherry is agitated after losing and when she finishes insulting the Player, she runs back to the Buddy Building, taking the machine and Team Buddy grunts with her. Cherry is present along with the other admins when Buddy makes his escape from his confrontation with the Player. Safe in one of the cars, the four drive off. She and Rosie team up to stop the Player as they try to stop Team Buddy from using the Jirachi at a crater near Aspertia City. Both she and Rosie are hesitant to stop the Player, as they're having second thoughts about the rapidly escalating plan. However, the two are loyal to their friend and battle the Player to give Buddy more time to awaken Jirachi. Unlike her emotional reaction to her loss at the Dream Yard, Cherry is relieved that she lost so she has no reason to stop the Player from interfering with Buddy's plans. After Buddy's defeat, Rosie, Danny, and Cherry burst onto the scene in order to fully stop his plans. The three beg for him to reconsider his plans, as neither brainwashing nor the Jirachi's wish giving powers will truly earn them any friends. Once Buddy finally gives up his plans, the four make their escape from the crater, officially disbanding Team Buddy but reforging the Virbank Slodges. Team Buddy Returns Pokemon Team Team Buddy 1 (First encounter/Double Battle with Fennel) Krookodile, Honchkrow (Second Encounter/Double Battle with Rosie) Krookodile, Honchkrow, Caturne Trivia * In the "What if I Had an Evil Team" video, Cherry is the only Team Buddy admin to not face the Player in a one-on-one single battle. Both of her encounters are double battles partnered with Buddyized Fennel and Rosie respectively. * Cherry was named after Cherry Valance from The Outsiders. Ironically, Valance is aligned with the Socs in the novel, which are the enemies of the greasers. * Mr. Buddy has revealed some info about the Virbank Slodges through some Twitter Posts: ** They have Friday movie nights watching cheesy monster movies. ** Cherry was in a gang, but left on bad terms. ** Rosie, Danny, and Cherry have seen Buddy's hair down/un-pomped. The experience is odd for all involved. Images Category:Team Buddy Category:Evil Team Admins Category:Female Characters Category:Unovan Characters Category:Virbank Slodges